


A shaky Alliance

by L_is_tired



Series: The Wolf Among Us: Retold [1]
Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Bigby is mostly wolf, Bonding, Developing Relationship, Gen, Off Screen Death, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Pre-Canon, Snow is really sweet, and i like wolf from 10th kingdom hehe, based off how Snow and Bigby are stated to have met but like. I write snow more like she is in twau, because he doesn't know much about humans but he's trying, because i dont really like the fables comics, bigby acts like wolf from 10th kingdom, but like. intended as platonic, dare i say, empty threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_is_tired/pseuds/L_is_tired
Summary: When Snow is captured by a team of bandits, she expects to be rescued. She always is, after all. She just never expected her saviour this time to be the Big Bad Wolf of recent legend, or that he (might) decide to eat her. He hasn't decided yet.
Relationships: Snow White & Bigby Wolf
Series: The Wolf Among Us: Retold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840972
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Clattering of armor and weapons, screams and cries of pain, blood gushing and bones snapping. Snow could hear a terrible fate befall her captors outside of the tent they had her shackled in. She didn’t dare make a sound or move, wary of the danger beyond her cloth walls.

And then the wolf pushed his nose through the tent, sniffing. A terribly large beast with gray-brown fur ripped it’s way into the tent, towering over the helpless princess. When it spoke, it was a roar, and his breath threatened to blow her down like a wind storm. She dared not quiver, dared not show fear.

“My, my… Princess Snow White. We’re a long way from home, aren’t we?” The Big Bad Wolf taunted.

“Not by choice, certainly. Tell me, Wolf, do you intend to give me the same fate as those outside?” Snow delicately clasped her hands before herself, remaining calm on the outside.

“I have yet to decide. You’d be quite delicious, surely, but so… Hm…” The wolf circled her, sniffing quietly.

“So what?” She asked, watching him carefully.

“Much too metallic, certainly. And in such a plain setting, it simply won’t do. I shall free you and you will journey with me to the best setting for such a treat like yourself.” The wolf bit off her chains carefully.

Snow rubbed her wrists and ankles to soothe them. “Where would suit me, then?” She wondered aloud, deciding to make this an escape plan as soon as possible.

“Somewhere fancy, for fancy wolfies. I’ll wear something very nice for it, yes.” The wolf lead the way out of the tent.

Snow can’t help but laugh at this. “Wolfies, hm?”

“Yes! Wolfies! I heard the term in Wolf School.” And by Wolf school, he meant he once snuck in and watched a play set in a school and decided that was an education.

“Very fascinating, Mister Wolf. I’ll keep that in mind.” She straightened her crown, following behind him, feeling much more at ease after hearing something so… Charming? Ridiculous? She couldn’t decide yet.

The two departed for the forest quietly, Snow tempted to reach out and touch the Wolf’s thick fur. It couldn’t hurt, right? Maybe he wouldn’t even notice. She gently brushed through the fur on his back, petting towards his rear. He stopped in response, looking at her.

“What did you just do?” He growled.

“Well, I… Pet you…” Snow smiled softly, showing him her pale hands. She was afraid of what he might do, but that’s part of being a Princess, isn’t it? Putting on a brave face.

“... Do it again.” He barked, sitting down. And Snow does so, scratching him between his ears, causing the large wolf to wag his tail in delight. “You’re making this harder on me.”

“How so, Mister Wolf?” Snow smiled sweetly, tilting her head in an excellent move to charm him.

“I like these touches, but also, you make me hungry…” The wolf scoffed, laying down and rolling over to expose his tummy, as well as the large scar from where the Woodsman had sliced him open.

“Oh, poor thing… What hurt you?” She frowned, petting his tummy but being careful with his scar.

“Huff-puff- Well, you see, I was just hungry…” He whined softly, wondering how much more she would sympathize with him, how it would feel. The last time someone had cared for him so was his mother, and he knew at this moment he could never eat the girl. But reputations are reputations, and fear has served him well. If he bares his teeth he doesn’t have to kill as much, they’ll practically drop food at his feet. But he liked Snow too much for his own good. He decided to play up being bad, escort her back to her home, and she would be ‘saved’ from him.

“Does it hurt?” Was something the Wolf had never been asked in years. He can’t help himself, his tongue lolling out of his large muzzle.

“Ohh, it  _ does! _ Terribly so! It burns and aches!” The wolf howled, only having learned to lie from the theater as well.

Snow knows he’s playing it up. She’s terribly smart, and even so, he’s not convincing. Ah, but it could serve her escape plan to butter him up, that is, if she needs to escape after all. “How horrid. You poor thing…”


	2. Chapter 2

The two traveled to a clearing where a small camp was set up. The wolf tried to look at Snow, who was granted a ride upon the Wolf’s back.

“You will rest here, yes? And I will guard you, my tasty little prize.” He sat down to let her slide off his back.

“Oh, I see… Thank you, Mister Wolf. But who set this camp up?” She sat down on a log, looking through the satchel of food conveniently left nearby.

Well, he had. For himself. But if she knew that, she might think him soft to give her his campsite. So he lied. “I killed a man for it! Gnawed his bones and sipped his blood!” The wolf pawed at his muzzle to satiate an itch that lying gave him.

“Oh, I see… And isn’t that a shame.” She frowned, playing along “Was his death swift?”

“... Would it be good if it was?” Wolf tested the waters.

“Certainly better than dying slowly, the final moments in terrible pain.” She did her best to suppress a smile, finding his cluelessness endearing

“Then it wasn’t! It was long and horrid!” He howled.

“How terrible… So then… Where’s the blood?” Snow allows herself a cheeky little smile.

“... The rain washed it all.” The wolf coughed awkwardly.

Snow chuckled softly, taking out some bread and quail to make a small sandwich as the wolf watched. “Would you care for some, Mister Wolf?”

Oh, he would. He was never full. And yet he refused. “I am too full, and such food would never satisfy me, anyway.” 

“I see. I suppose I shall have to dine alone…” Snow shrugged, carefully eating. “And isn’t that sad?” 

The wolf sniffed her “... Huff-puff, why are you sad? You should not want to eat with a beast!”

“You can speak, though. That’s enough for me. Come, rest by me as I start the fire.” She invited him with a kind smile, the work made quick with a simple match in her pocket. He rested his head on the log, which was easily as large as a mighty pumpkin at harvest.

“If it pleases the Princess, then I shall do my best to satisfy,  _ only _ so the reward will be twice as sweet.” The wolf sighed, licking a scrap of quail out of the gentle Princess’s hand. When she had eaten her fill she removed her crown and placed it in the satchel.

“Good night, Mister Wolf.” Snow kissed the beast’s forehead good night and retired into the tent. The wolf was stoic until she had lowered the curtain, dashing out to howl and prance from the delight of a gentle kiss. With that out of his system, he worked again on honing his human form.


	3. Chapter 3

The wolf awoke, nearly plantigrade this time. His face is mostly human, but his fur is still a bit too unruly to be convincing. He shook it off and returned to the Princess, who was inspecting the apples in the pack. She cut a sliver out of one with an ornate dagger, sticking it between her lip and gum to see if it’s safe.

“... What are you doing?” The wolf asked, coming closer.

“Poison testing. It’s a bit rudimentary without my tools, but it’s better than biting blind.” She looked at her pocket watch, timing it.

“Poison…” The wolf repeated, confused.

“My Step-mother poisoned an apple and sold it to me. I don’t take chances like that anymore.” Snow shook her head. “But these seem to be fine, thankfully. I picked them from a tree not too far from here.”

“... I will test them next time. I don’t want you to die early. I will be able to taste the poison without coming to harm, and you will be s-... You will be… Better to eat.” He finished with a smile.

Snow can’t help but laugh at that. “Oh, I see. Well,  _ thank you _ , Mister Wolf. I really appreciate you ‘making me better to eat’.” She air-quoted.

“... Why? Aren’t you scared?” Wolf scratched at his snout again.

“Oh, I’m terrified. I just know it’s better to face adversity with a smile than fear.” She wasn’t scared at all, but he seemed quite attached to his label. The wolf seemed pleased with that answer, giving a soft little bark and sitting up straighter in pride.

The pair packed up the camp, and the wolf allowed the Princess to ride upon his back.


	4. Chapter 4

“So, where do you have in mind for this meal you’ve been saving?” Snow asked, admiring the forest as she ruffled through the Wolf’s hair.

“Perhaps your very own castle.” He forced a mischievous little laugh. 

And then it clicked for Snow. He didn’t have much drive to eat her, certainly, and if he did he wouldn’t allow her to rest. He must be returning her home. But… Why? What was different? “Oh, I see. And perhaps you’ll use the Banquet hall? Or the Ballroom?” She inquired, wondering if she could convince him to stay for a while, if the guards would allow that.

“I don’t fit in hallways well, perhaps the Ballroom.” The wolf wagged his tail, making strong breeze blow against the trees behind them.

“No, no. A banquet hall is much bigger than a hallway, you see. It has a large table set for many guests.” Snow laughed at that, finding mirth in the notions of Banquet halls being actual halls, and the Wolf trying to move through one. 

“... Oh! I see.” He took a mental note of that “You will have to show it to me.” The wolf continued on until he yelped, starting to limp.

“Are you all right?” Snow asked, patting his rear so he would sit down and stop.

“The ground attacked my foot! Huff-puff, this may be my end-” He whimpered, flopping over when she got off his back.

“Let me see your paw, please.” Snow outstretched a hand for him, and reluctantly he set the afflicted one in her grasp. She spread out each toe until she found the thorn that hurt him. “All right, I’m going to pull it out, and you should be fine then. Okay?” 

“What if it takes my blood with it? I won’t have any blood left over!!” The wolf howled.

Snow shook her head, smiling as she carefully removed the thorn “Well, it didn’t steal any blood I think, it just got into a more sensitive part of your foot. You should be fine now.” She kissed his cheek.

The wolf sprung to his feet. “You saved me! I live on! Huff-puff, this is fantastic news!” He danced in place.

“Fantastic enough to let me live, Mister Wolf?” She tried, though it didn’t much matter.

“I’ll… Think about it. It is a  _ very _ tough decision you see.” The wolf stuck his nose in the air, trying to convince her before they departed again.


	5. Chapter 5

Having been traveling for a day or two, it wasn’t much surprise they were getting near the kingdom Snow White ruled. What they didn’t realize, however, was trouble was also nearby.

Snow slept out in the open that night, on top of the Wolf’s back curled up in a wool blanket. And that’s when the remaining bandits from before struck. They clapped a hand over her mouth and snatched her away, the wolf unaware in a deep sleep until Snow struggled enough to shout a cry for help he could hear. He perked up, chasing after their accursed carriage and rushed after them as they threw stones and weapons. He could not be stopped. Like the wind, he would not rest until the Princess was safe.

He let out a long howl, dipping between high and low paths to gain up on them, unrelenting no matter what hit him. Until… One of the bandits shot him with a silver bullet. He was tossed back in pain, Snow wrenching her head free to watch.

“ **_Wolf!_ ** ” Snow cried out, finding the strength to shove some of her captors away, slash a few others with her dagger, and jump off the carriage. Rolling a few feet after jumping and injuring her arm, she staggered to her feet, walking as quick as she could to the Wolf’s side. “Wolf, are you okay?” She asked softly, looking for where he was hit.

And by god, he wanted to respond, but he was shot in the throat. He could barely breathe. He felt as though he would die. And for a tense moment for Snow, he did.

The wind howled in the forest, through his fur, it carried breath down his throat and into his lungs. His father brought him the gift of breath once more. And with such a gift, his wolf half was granted rest, and he took a humanoid form.

“... Wolf?” Snow inquired, touching the face of the scruffy man laying in front of her.

“Hey, Princess…” He gave her a weak smile, the corners of his mouth trembling. He coughed up some shrapnel, his tongue sizzled and stung from it.

“I… You stopped breathing back there. We need to get you to a healer.” She cradled his head in her hand.

“No… They wouldn’t wanna treat a wolf like me. I’ll be fine… Just… Need some sleep.” He was much more toned back this way, his voice growly from the damage. “You might wanna stand back for a bit.” Snow did so as the wolf, who she nicknamed Bigby in her head, coughed hard enough that the wind in his lungs forced the shrapnel out.

“Oh, that’s… Horrifying. You should rest in the tent with me tonight. I’m not excellent in combat, but it’s better than you being alone.” Snow took one of his muscular arms and slung it over her shoulder since he was too weak to really protest, essentially dragging Bigby into the tent. “Do you always turn human when you get hurt?”

“Can’t say, I’ve never been hurt this bad.” He chuckled dryly, holding onto her as she dug some fabric from her pocket and fashioned it into a bandage. He was already dozing off at this point, so she threw a blanket over them both, and they cuddled as they slept.


	6. Chapter 6

After a day of rest, Bigby insisted on continuing forward to get Snow home. The two travelled together as the sun began to set, making way for the full moon.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I thought of a name for you this way, since you said you might be this way for a while.” Snow brushed her hand against his.

“... Yeah? Whatcha got?” He scratched at his cheek absently, trying not to pick at his bandage.

“Bigby. Bigby Wolf.” She smiled down at him as he began to laugh.

“Bigby… I like that. Yeah.” He rubbed his eyes, turning to watch what seemed to be nothing.

Snow followed his gaze, curious. A wolf howled in the distance. “Is that… Family?” She asked, her voice soft so as not to interrupt Bigby too badly.

“My family… No. That’s not them.” He shook his head, trying not to let his sadness leak out into his voice.

The Princess knew there was more to his story, and decided to see if she would inquire further. “How do you know? Where is your family, Bigby?”

He only shook his head in response. “I uh... They just aren’t here anymore.”

“Yeah, neither are mine…” Snow sighed, petting Bigby’s hair.

“You said something about that earlier, did you… Wanna talk about it?” His brown eyes looked up towards her, before quickly flitting away. It hurt to make such contact.

Snow thought for a moment. She didn’t, but she also had managed a support system for herself, Bigby didn’t seem to have anyone. So, she decided “We could trade stories! I’ll tell you mine, you’ll tell me yours.”

“You don’t wanna hear about all that, I mean… It’s not really anything.” He protested.

“What happened, Bigby? You used to be so… So much more lively. Do you feel well?” Snow tested his temperature on his hand.

Bigby didn’t answer at first, drawing out a long breath. “I’m disappointed in myself. I shouldn’t have been stopped so easily. I failed you.”

“No, you really didn’t. You couldn’t have stopped being shot, please don’t blame yourself…” She stroked his hair, hugging him tightly. “Now, I can go first, but we  _ are _ trading, okay?” Snow smiled warmly, booping his nose.

Bigby nodded, clearly reluctant. He held onto her hand tightly as they walked along the outskirts of the Kingdom walls. Bigby didn’t want to start any rumors for Snow, after all.

* * *

_ Once Upon A Time, there was a young maid, a fair peasant married to a king who longed for a child. Every night she prayed and every morn she wished. One night in particular, in a dream, she cut her hand on a pram and it bled, and she knew she would die giving birth. _

_ The child she bore was beautiful, with eyes the shade of rich sapphires and hair black as night. And just as foretold, her mother passed. Her father, now a widower turned to a rich, vain woman for comfort, and soon re-married to her. This lady locked herself in her room daily and stood before her wondrous magic mirrors to ask who was the fairest in the land. And when The dear Snow White turned 14, the answer changed from the queen to her. _

_ And she hated this so. She called upon her Huntsman and sent him to take her to the forest and push a dagger through her heart. But the man could not, too reposed by such an order. He told the young girl to run away, and so she did. _

_ She ran and ran deeper into the forest, stopping only when she came across a curious house, small and cozy. She knocked and hoped for an answer, but when none came and danger lurked beyond the trees, she went inside and hoped to apologize afterward. When the owners of the home returned, seven dwarves, instead of running her out they took her in, treating her as their own just as they had with another young girl, Rose Red. Rose Red was two years younger than the princess and they became thick as thieves. When she told them her story they decided she must stay inside, Rose Red promising to show the gems from when they left to mine. _

_ But of course, it’s hard to let things be. Snow snuck out on occasion, and the queen used her terrible magics to divine where the girl resided now and attempted to take her life twice, her second attempt, a poisoned apple, succeeded. _

_ She fell into a sleep-like death that could only be cured with a true love’s kiss, stuck this way for ten whole years while suitors tried and tried to wake her, and one day, a Prince and his humble steed arrived to attempt to aid her. And of course, it worked.  _

_ But it was never true love at all, you see. He doused his lips with an antidote before arriving, only interested because she could inherit the riches of her step-mother. At the wedding, he forced the queen into iron shoes heated from fire and made her dance until death to inherit the estate. Then he laid with Snow White’s dearest sister, and her happily ever after wasn’t so happy after all. Now she rules alone, awaiting her day of proper coronation to Queenhood. _

* * *

_ Once upon a time, there was a wolf. Her coat was gleaming white and her gait proud and strong. To her pack, she was a leader, and to the North Wind, she was someone he yearned to court. So he took the form of a wolf and did so on the Summer Solstice, staying with her for two seasons before departing for the window, leaving her and her soon to be born pups behind. _

_ The pups were born healthy and fine, but she knew she could not live with the love now lost in her life. She put on a brave face for her children, caring for them and protecting the runt from too much teasing. But of course, she could not prevent dying from heartbreak. And all of the stronger younger siblings of the eldest, the little runt left to give the North Wind a piece of their mind, meanwhile the small wolf remained to protect her mother from scavengers. But he was no match, and his mother was eaten before his very eyes.  _

_ As he cried over his mother’s bones he swore he would eat something every day, become the biggest wolf of them all and get vengeance on his father. And that’s what he did, he ate and ate and ate, something a bit bigger every day until he could eat grown men and women whole. Ah, but he didn’t really like it. It was lonely, he was a villain. The big bad wolf. And despite his six attempts to get vengeance, every time his father defeated him. He promised one final try, and then he met Snow White. He knows his fate isn’t a happily ever after, how could it be? He’s a monster, an animal. _

* * *

“But… you aren’t a monster.” Snow frowned after hearing his story.

“I ate an old lady and her granddaughter, sounds pretty monstrous to me.” He grumbled, guilt weighing on him like an anvil.

Snow stopped him in his tracks. “Listen to me, Bigby. You can be more than that. Yes, it was bad, but it isn’t too late to redeem yourself.”

And at that, the Big Bad Wolf fell silent, unsure what to think of such words.


	7. Chapter 7

“... Guess you’re goin’ soon, huh?” Bigby asked, changing the subject as he started to mount the cobblestone border for climbing.

Snow noticed that deliberate avoidance but didn't mention it. "Yes, I believe so. Have you decided anything yet?"

"What’re you talking about?" He pulled a vine of ivy off the wall to sling down like a rope.

"On eating me, I mean." She began climbing up after him, her high-heeled shoes less than optimal for such a task.

"Oh, right. Well, uh… Perhaps I'll spare you, only since you've helped me heal from my injury." Bigby chuckled softly, trying to hide his embarrassment from what seemed to be such a silly plot, now.

"... It was cute, how hard you tried to play the bad guy." She sat atop the wall beside him.

"I am a bad guy, and I'm  _ not _ cute." Bigby folded his arms, grumpy.

"I think you could be, at least. Maybe I could help. What would suit a young wolf like yourself…" Snow wondered aloud. "W- I'm the Princess, I legally decree you cute." She teased, snickering.

Bigby hopped down the wall, holding his arms out "In any case, I don't belong in villages. Villagers hate wolves, and I don't exactly have control over myself yet, Princess.”

She kept into his arms, giggling softly before touching down to the ground. "Please, call me Snow. My friends call me Snow."

"... You consider me… a friend? I've been threatening you this entire trip."

Snow took his hand, giving it a squeeze "You were so charmingly bad at it, I couldn't help but adore you." She strode to the castle gates, turning to face Bigby. "... I suppose this is where we part. You may not listen, and I can't make you, but these words are important. You aren't as bad as everyone says you are."

And with that, the Princess left the Big Bad Wolf to his destiny, both unknowing their paths would cross again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to deerskull_writes for ideas and to my writing pals for putting up with my dumbass ayy


End file.
